


Pearls And Vermin

by the_rogue_bitch



Category: Supernatural, charleston - Fandom
Genre: Charleston, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rogue_bitch/pseuds/the_rogue_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some monsters are pearls, some are vermin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls And Vermin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waiting for September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65276) by [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin). 



> This takes place in the Charleston’verse created by azephirin.

"There's a firebird in Baba's garden," Lissa said.

"Hmm?" Sam only half-heard her, immersed as he was in the Sunday New York Times.

"I _said_ , there's a firebird in Baba's garden and the house is freaked out and running around and I'm sure if it had a head it'd be squawking the damn thing off."

Sam looked up. "Well, thank god it doesn't have a head."

Lissa punched him lightly on the shoulder as she walked past him into the living room. 

“Do we know _why_ there’s a firebird in Baba’s garden?” Sam called to Lissa’s retreating back. 

“It’s visiting from the old country. I guess they have tea in glasses and talk about the old days or something.” Lissa’s head popped around the corner. “Anyway, you might see it when you go over to do yardwork tomorrow.”

“I’m going over to do yardwork?” This was news to Sam.

“Yeah, you and Dean are.” Lissa’s tone brooked no demurral, so Sam shrugged and went back to his paper. 

*

Charleston was like most American cities in that it was maybe 15 miles and a few creative turnings from countryside. Baba’s house was nestled back from the road among some trees to give it camouflage. 

Baba herself was a small, wrinkled, crabbed woman who was quite literally older than time. She looked like everybody’s grandmother. When she saw Dean, she hugged him and kissed both his cheeks, and then did the same to Sam, after demanding he bend down so she could reach him. Sam did his best to ignore the house, which was busy scratching in the dirt with enormous claws. 

He could almost consider the house some sort of avant-garde folly, until it decided to _move_ , shifting from foot to foot. Chickens were incapable of standing still, and so was the house, unless it was settled down for the night. Sam found it incredibly unsettling. Dean, of course, thought it was cool. 

“Lissa said you had a colorful visitor,” Dean unloaded some groceries from the Impala’s trunk and put them in Sam’s arms.

“Yes, an old friend from home. She is sleeping now, she doesn’t like the daylight so much.” Baba walked over to the fence around the house and snapped her fingers. The house sank down until the doorway was level with the ground, and the group went in.  
Sam and Dean put away the groceries. Baba shooed them out to the yard. “Go, go! I will make you lunch for when you are finished -- if you do an acceptable job.” She smiled, and Sam was reminded of all the stories about her. He was glad that she loved the both of them.

“Don’t I always do an acceptable job?” Dean grinned at Baba, and she snapped a towel at his ass. 

“Out!” 

Dean hustled out the door, snickering, and he and Sam set to doing the yardwork. 

“Do you think it’s safe to let her make us lunch?” Sam asked, raking the lawn. Dean shot him a panicked glance, and then called into the house.

“Baba, we brought sandwiches, so you don’t need to make us anything to eat!” 

“Fine, fine, I will make the tea and we will have your sandwiches.” came her voice. 

“Good call, man,” Dean said. 

“Call it enlightened self-interest.” 

**

That night Sam relayed to Lissa his disappointment at not being able to catch a glimpse of the firebird. 

“Of all the creatures I’ve seen and had to kill, it would’ve been nice to see one that was beautiful and not trying to off me,” Sam traced his fingers up Lissa’s backbone, his fingertips fitting between the vertebra. 

“I’m sorry, Sam. I wish you could have seen it, too.” Lissa moved closer to him in the bed, sighing as he found a tense spot and worked it out. “But it is kind of Baba’s guest. It’s not here for you.”

Sam shrugged, letting it go. “I hope they have a good visit, then.” He moved his hands up to Lissa’s head, cupping it and bringing her face down for a kiss. “I’m betting you know a way of getting my mind off my disappointment.”

“I’m betting I do too,” Lissa murmured against Sam’s lips as she reached down between them to grip his cock. Sam groaned and shifted beneath her hand. 

They moved slowly, the dance between them familiar and yet different, Lissa showing Sam all the things she could never say. She drew out the regret and consternation he felt and replaced it with passion and, after, contentment. Sam still felt amazement that this was his life, that he was privileged enough to have this, again and again. 

“Thank you,” Sam said after, when they were both sweaty and sated. Lissa’s head was on his shoulder, her hair across his chest in damp strands. She lifted her had and kissed his pectoral. 

“Go to sleep, Sam.” 

Sam smiled into the dark, knowing that was as sentimental as Lissa would get, even when he couldn’t see her. He fell asleep, still smiling. 

** 

“Where are you going?” Lissa walked out to the curb.

Sam tossed his duffel in the trunk of the Impala. “Just down the coast a ways. There’ve been sightings of a big snake, some deaths from the bite.”

“Lots of snakes in the swamps, Sam.” 

“Not with two _heads_ ,” Dean called from the driver’s seat, grinning.

“We’ll be back soon.” Sam pulled Lissa in for a quick kiss, one hand spread across her lower back, the other holding her head, before he swung into the passenger’s side. 

“All right. Come back safe!” 

Sam watched Lissa make her way back into the house from the passenger-side mirror as the Impala pulled away from the curb. Lissa had seen him go away before on hunts with Dean. He always came back safe. Battered and exhausted sometimes, but safe. This time wouldn’t be any different.

**

Sam hit ‘1’ on his speed-dial as he steered with his left hand. Dean slumped against the passenger-side door, breathing shallowly, his eyes closed. 

“Lissa! Dean’s been hurt, can you call Chris and have him meet us at the ER?” Sam knew Lissa wouldn’t ask any unnecessary questions. She would do what needed to be done calmly and efficiently, and then fall apart later. 

“No, I’m fine. I’ll be there in about 20 minutes. See you then.” Sam clicked his phone shut and concentrated on the two narrow cones of illumination that the headlights gave. 

“Hang on, Dean. Hang on.” 

*

Sam stood at the bedside, dishevelled, and covered in dirt and blood. He gripped the rails in white-knuckled hands, staring down at Dean. Chris pulled the chart from the end of the bed and came to stand next to Sam. 

“What got him?” Chris murmured. 

“Amphisbaena.” Sam replied. “He let it bite him to slow it down. I cut the one head off, then got the one that was biting him. He’s poisoned. The _dumbass_.” 

Sam watched Chris automatically check Dean over, eyes, pulse, and skin color. Eyes were closed, pulse was fast, and skin was pale and dry. Dean was also hot, running a fever while his body fought with the venom. Muscles were flaccid, most likely in the early stages of paralysis. His ankle and calf were swollen, purple and green around two deep and vicious punctures. “This looks like a hemotoxic and neurotoxic venom, but it’s working so _fast_. The antivenin’s barely slowing it down. What can we do?” 

“I don’t know. I need to research this and I don’t think I have time.” Sam’s voice shook. Lissa came in. She squeezed Chris’s shoulder as she walked past him. When she got to Sam she put her arm around his waist.

“I called Baba,” she said. Sam nodded, still staring at Dean. 

The door to the room opened and Baba walked in. Sam had no idea how she’d gotten to the hospital (actually, he had a pretty _good_ idea, but didn’t know where she’d parked) and so fast, but he was glad she was there. She walked over to the bed and looked down at Dean, tsking under her breath. 

“Always I am having to save you,” she scolded him. She walked over to the window and opened it. Sam was pretty sure that the hospital windows _didn’t_ open, but he also knew reality didn’t argue with Baba, ever. 

There was a gust of wind and then the firebird flew in. 

It looked like what it was, a bird made of fire. Orange and red and yellow flames edged in purple and blue crawled along a shape not dissimilar to a peacock’s, with the same trailing tail. It shimmered and elongated until it was a tall woman, in robes of flame, who turned to Baba. She murmured something and Baba replied in Russian. 

The woman looked at Dean and then at Sam, exclaiming, a look of comprehension on her face. 

“What’s she saying?” demanded Chris.

“She just wanted to know if this is why Baba asked her to come,” Lissa translated. “And then she said, ‘A matched set!’”

Sam opened his mouth, but then the firebird did too, and started to sing. 

It reminded Sam of the Bulgarian women’s choir that had come through Charleston a while ago -- it was slightly dissonant and made unexpected octave jumps, but it was also completely unfamiliar and resonated right down to all the atoms in his body. The firebird put her hands on Dean’s arm and looked down at him as she sang, and little droplets poured out of her mouth, spilling onto the cover and running into the creases of the bedding. She finished her song on a swooping flourish and kissed Dean’s forehead. 

Lissa gripped Sam’s hand in her own. They all watched in amazement as Dean’s color improved back to a healthy pink and his breathing eased. He opened his eyes, looking grumpy and perplexed. 

“Sammy...?” 

“Right here.” 

Dean turned his head from the firebird to his brother.

“Did we get it?” 

Sam laughed shortly. “Yeah, we got it. I cut off _both_ its heads.” 

Dean chuckled tiredly. 

“Attaboy. Am I okay?”

“Do you feel okay?” 

Dean thought about it. 

“I feel...pretty great, actually. Tired, though.” Dean looked around, saw Chris and Baba, and the confused look came back. “What happened to me?” 

“The amphisbaena bit you. I brought you here, Baba showed up, and the firebird came and cured you,” Sam said. 

“Oh.” Dean looked at the firebird. “Thank you.” 

The firebird spoke again, and this time it was Baba who translated.

“She says you are welcome, but you must sleep now and get better. And stop getting hurt, it worries the ones that love you!” 

Dean smiled faintly, closing his eyes docilely. The firebird shimmered and resumed her bird-shape. She communed briefly with Baba, and then flew out the window. Baba spoke to Lissa, who looked at Chris. He appeared slightly stunned at the events that had just transpired. Lissa tapped Chris on the arm. 

“Chris, can you find me a bag?” 

Chris refocused on Lissa. “Sure, why?”

“We need to put all these pearls into something.” Lissa indicated the blanket, which was covered in tiny seed pearls. 

“Oh.” Chris left the room and came back with a plastic bag. Baba and Lissa scooped up handfuls of tiny pearls while Sam held the bag open for them. Chris moved to the head of the bed and gently stroked the hair from Dean’s forehead. In his sleep, Dean turned his face into the motion and Chris smiled slightly. Chris gave Sam a plaintive look.

“I really don’t understand what happened here. What are we going to tell his doctor?” 

“We’ll tell him the antivenin worked and Dean can go home,” Sam responded. “There’s no indication that anything else happened. You’re a doctor, you can make them believe you.” 

Chris smiled ruefully and shook his head. “You’ve done this far too often,” he said to Sam.

“No argument there.” Sam realized that he also felt pretty good, no aches or pains, and the cuts he had acquired during the hunt seemed to be gone. “I wonder what the firebird’s healing radius is?” 

Baba gave Sam a mischievous grin as she finished filling the bag, and pushed it towards Lissa. “You decide what to do with those. I am going home to sleep and make sure my houseguest got back all right.” 

Lissa hugged her godmother, kissing her on both cheeks. She murmured to her in Russian, and then Baba turned to Sam. 

“Thank you, Baba,” Sam felt tears prick his eyes, the only acknowledgement he would make to how close he came to losing Dean. Again. 

“You are family,” Baba said, pinching his cheek. She turned and left the room, not even looking back once. 

“I’ll sign Dean’s discharge papers and take him back to our place when he wakes up.” Chris offered. “You two should go home.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Sam went over to the bed and squeezed Dean’s shoulder, grateful once again at the warm, living solidity of his brother. He reached back for Lissa’s hand and interlaced his fingers in hers. “Call us when you get in.” 

Chris nodded. “I will.” 

**

“Wow, all the babies in the NICU?” Sam spoke into the phone. 

“The whole _hospital_.” Chris replied. 

“How’s Dean?” 

“His appetite’s completely recovered.” 

“Bye, Sam,” Dean said, and disconnected the call. Sam looked at the phone bemusedly, and then put it into the cradle.

“Well?” Lissa looked up from her sketches of wedding gowns.

“Apparently every patient in the hospital had a miraculous recovery last night, including all the babies in the NICU and some patients who were in persistent vegetative states.” Sam came over and started stroking Lissa’s hair. “And then Dean hung the phone up on me, presumably to reassert the life principle with Chris.” 

“Mmmm.” Lissa leaned into Sam’s hand. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea on its own.” She pulled Sam’s head down and kissed him hard. “I could do with some reassurance myself.” 

Sam lifted Lissa out of the chair and pushed her against the counter, pulling up her dress, finding her wet and ready for him. He ran his thumb gently over her clit, feeling her fumbling at his jeans button and zipper, getting it down and moaning into her mouth as she pulled his cock free. He could tell she wanted him fast and hard, and he obliged. She bit his shoulder through his t-shirt, gripping his upper arms hard enough to leave marks Sam would find later. She came quickly, shouting into his shirt, and he wasn’t far behind, shaking apart and holding himself up with one hand on the counter. 

“Don’t scare me like that again,” Lissa whispered into his ear, her breath hot. 

“I was scared, too,” Sam replied, stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs.

“I know. And I know you have to do this, but I wish you both would be more careful.” 

“I’ll try.” 

It was all Sam could promise. Lissa shook her head, smiling ruefully at him. She kissed him and slid off the counter, neatening herself up and getting back to her sketches. Sam kissed her head and went into the bedroom. He needed more than a few hours of sleep after the night he’d had, rejuvenating firebird powers notwithstanding. 

**

Sam had the pearls made into a couple of necklaces for Baba and Lissa, a tie-tack for Chris, and a few found their way onto Dean’s skull bracelet, which he still wore sometimes. The rest were put away for the future.


End file.
